1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the pitch of a picker when the picker holds a device having a different pitch size, and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting the pitch of a picker, by which a device of a different pitch size can be easily held when the produced device is to be moved for tests, without using another picker, for the device, having a different pitch size.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A handler is generally comprised of: a stacker in which customer trays for containing produced devices are loaded therein; a loading section in which a top customer tray contained in the stacker, individually moved by means of a transfer arm, is seated thereon; an aligner for picking up and holding the devices seated in the loading section by suction using a picker, transferring them and positioning the devices to be aligned; and a pick and place unit for horizontally moving the aligned devices and placing them on a test tray, or for unloading the test-finished devices from the test tray to an empty customer tray.
The handler further comprises the following components: a heating chamber for heating the devices contained in the test tray to the appropriate temperature for tests after the test tray has been moved in one step; a test site where the devices, heated to a temperature suitable for performing the tests, are lowered to contact respective test sockets for electrical connection with a tester; a cooling chamber for cooling the devices to room temperature under constant temperature conditions, after the test tray exiting from the test site is elevated in one step; an unloading section where the test tray exiting from the cooling chamber is placed; and multi-stackers for classifying the devices based upon the test results from the test tray placed on the unloading section and stacking the classified devices.
Testing the devices by use of the handler thus constructed includes the steps of: loading the devices into the customer tray; positioning the devices in order to transfer the devices contained in the customer tray into the heating chamber; heating the devices aligned in the step of positioning the devices, to a temperature suitable for performing the tests; testing the device performance by electrically connecting the heated devices; cooling the test-finished devices to room temperature; and classifying the devices having finished the tests and cooled to room temperature by the test results, and unloading the classified devices.
A variety of apparatuses are used in the processing steps discussed above. In the step of loading the devices, the customer tray used therein is movably provided with a carrier module having cavities formed therein, each cavity being formed by a rectangularly shaped frame body for accommodating the produced device, and a loader stacker in which the customer trays, each containing the devices to be tested, are loaded therein. Also, in the step of positioning the devices, a position setting block is used for aligning the devices, held by suction by means of a picker, from the customer tray loaded in the loader stacker, for further subsequent processing of the aligned devices. The picker horizontally moves the aligned devices and loads them for the heating steps.
The prior art handler has a picker for loading the devices, provided at the heater. Therefore, where different sizes of the devices are being handled, the picker for one size of device must be exchanged with another suitable picker. Such an exchange operation induces inconvenience, as well as increasing the handling time.
Further, a limited range of the picker movement causes inconvenience in the operation of the system. Also, smooth operation of holding the device with suction is not achieved, resulting in breakage of the device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjusting a pitch of a picker in a handler, which enables the pitch of the picker used for transferring devices to be tested to be controllably adjusted, so that much smoother operation may be provided. Even for different sizes of devices, the picking operation is made possible, without replacing one picker with another extra picker and damaging the devices during the picking up of the devices.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for adjusting a pitch of a picker. the apparatus comprises a picker base, a plurality f pickers provided such that a pitch of the picker is varied by means of a linear guide device provided at one side of the picker base, an actuator for driving the plurality of pickers, and bevel gear units coupled to the actuator by upper and lower racks, for transmitting the driving force to the plurality of pickers.
In the apparatus, the linear guide device consists of an LM guide rail and an LM guide block, and is provided to move the pickers in an X-axis direction.
In the apparatus, the actuator for driving the plurality of pickers may be implemented by motor or a fluid actuating cylinder.
In the apparatus, the plurality of pickers are coupled to the respective linear guide devices such that the pickers are movable in a Z-axis direction.
In the apparatus, the bevel gear unit consists of a pair of upper and lower follower bevel gears and a drive bevel gear for driving the upper and lower follower bevel gears. The upper follower bevel gear is coupled to first and second pinions. The lower follower bevel gear is coupled to third and fourth pinions.
In the apparatus, the first and second pinions respectively engage with the upper and lower racks for driving the first and second pickers, and the third and fourth pinions respectively engage with another pair of upper and lower racks for driving the third and fourth pickers.
In the apparatus, the gear ratio between the first and second pinions and between the third and fourth pinions is equal to 1:2.